Station Rules
http://vg13.undo.it/sekrit/rurus.html PRIMARY POLICIES 0. Admins may disregard any and all of these rules if they deem it to be in the best interest of the current round, the server, and/or the community at large. They will, of course, be fully accountable for their actions if they exercise this privilege. 1. Don't be a dick. We're all here to have fun, and if you're deliberately ruining other people's fun that's a problem. Unless you're an antagonist, then it's sorta your job to be a dick. Try to be a fun jerk though. 1A: If you're acting like a dick, don't complain when you get your ass kicked for it. 2. You're playing a multiplayer game. Sometimes you're having fun with everybody. Sometimes other people will be having fun at your expense. Sometimes you'll be having fun at their expense. Not every round will be flowers and sunshine. Antagonists are there to ensure that. However, if you think you're being griefed, make sure to adminhelp it. 3. This is a roleplaying game. Roleplaying isn't mandatory, but don't cause problems for people who are roleplaying. See the section on Roleplay for more information. 4. IC information and OOC information should be kept separate at all times. IC in OOC can be a no-warning ban of 15 minutes, more for severe cases or repeated offenses. Metacommunication is a no-warning permaban. 4A: OOC counts as the general thread and steamchat as well. 5. If you have a job or role important for game progression (AI, head of staff, antagonist), make sure you actually do that job. If real life makes it impossible to do so, let an admin know via adminhelp before leaving. 6. The admins have the final say in all ingame matters. If they say it was valid, it's valid. If they say not to do something, don't do it. If a problem arises, take it to the forums after the round's over, or appeal to a higher ranking admin if one's online. 7. Even if you take no bannable actions during a round, the sum of your actions may be bannable. Even if the sum of your actions during any given round isn't bannable, the sum of your actions across rounds may be bannable. Additionally, any admin of Game Master rank or above may decide to ban you simply based on your attitude and general behavior without having to cite any specific incident. They will, of course, be expected to be able defend their decision. ADDITIONAL POLICIES Roleplay: 1. This is a light roleplay server. You're not expected to be perfectly in-character 24/7, nor are you expected to pretend not to know what a changeling or a traitor is. On the other hand, you are expected to not ruin the immersion of other players. 2. Textspeak, emoticons, and similar things are to be kept out of OOC and IC chat, with the exception of in PDA messages. Violating this won't get you banned, but repeat offenses let the admins do what they please with you. This may range from brain damage, to perpetual stammering and stuttering, to a violent and admin entertaining death. 3. Using a sufficiently inane character name when not the clown, mime, or a silicon being can void your admin protection. Borderline names may be permitted so long as you are roleplaying well, but this is purely at the discretion of the admins. 3A: Unless somebody has a truly stupid name, it's best to check with admins before you murder somebody for their name. Generally, the answer will be â€œGo nutsâ€, but extenuating circumstances may apply. 4. Erotic RolePlaying (ERP) is not allowed on this server. Doing so invites the admins to mess with you in whatever manner they please Policy has been changed: ERP now results in a warning then bans. Additionally, ERP without the consent of the other party is a no-warning permaban. Same goes for disturbing sexual behavior. � 5. Persistent characters and character relationships are fine, as long as they don't cause problems. Being dead and coming back: 1. You are NOT to use any information learned while dead if you get brought back to life, no matter the method by which you get revived. Likewise, don't come up with some scheme to tell living people things while dead, or for dead people to tell you things while you're alive. 2. When you come back, if you're still the same character (cloning, defib, pod person, borging) you remember everything up to and including your death if cloned/defibbed from your body or up to when the blood sample/dna backup used to revive you was taken/made. NOTHING from after your death. Otherwise, you're a new character and don't remember anything your old one did. 3. Deadchat is both IC and OOC at the same time. Talk about what you want, but don't misuse whatever knowledge you gain. Killing people: 1. IC fights and issues that escalate up to murder are generally fine as long as the escalation is reasonable. â€œReasonableâ€ is up to the judgement of the admin, however. Minor issues like demotions, insults, or non-critical thefts are not reason to kill. 2. My character is CRAZY!!!! is NOT an excuse to kill. Or to grief, or anything else you might want an excuse for. For that matter, neither is you personally being crazy. 3. Confirmed antagonists are valid for killing. If you didn't know they were an antagonist when you killed them though, you can't use this excuse. 3A. Act like an antagonist, get treated like an antagonist. 4. Teaming up with an antagonist is fine from time to time if you've got a good reason, but make sure you adminhelp and get an OK before you start killing people or whatnot. Silicons: 1. All silicons are to follow their laws to the best of their ability. Failure to comply as a cyborg or AI will likely result in a jobban from all silicon positions. Due to how different MoMMI laws are, breaking your laws as a MoMMI will usually only result in a jobban from MoMMI. 2. Law order determines priority. If two laws conflict, the law with the higher priority is to be followed. As a rule of thumb, law priority is the same order in which the laws are listed when stated using the â€œstate lawsâ€ verb. 3. Asimov silicons do not have to care about self-harm. If somebody's killing themselves, good for them. If somebody threatens suicide to get the AI to obey, the AI can freely tell them off. 4. If you upload a law to the AI, you're responsible for any actions the AI takes as the result of a reasonable interpretation. Unreasonable interpretations will just get the AI in trouble. PROOFREAD AND DOUBLE CHECK YOUR LAWS BEFORE UPLOADING. Command and Security: 1. Security is expected to use non-lethal measures unless faced with lethal force or a situation where non-lethal measures aren't possible. Due to the combat system, stun weaponry in the hands of somebody who is believed to have intent to kill is considered lethal. 1A: Changelings, hulks, nuke ops, vampires, and cyborgs are ALWAYS considered to be capable of lethal force. 2. Permabrigging generally takes people out of the round. If you want to permabrig somebody, you should have a reason that would also justify execution. 3. Theft, break-ins, long sentences, ect are IC matters unless excessively griefy or repeated issues. 4. Space law is a guideline. Not server rules.Adminhelping: 1. When sending an adminhelp, be as complete as possible. â€œhelp griffâ€ is terrible, â€œI just got stungloved and tossed into a welded room by the clown.â€ is good. 2. Lying to an admin can and will get you banned for way longer than whatever they're asking you about. Don't do it. 3. Investigating an issue after a round ends is much harder, or even impossible. If something happens, adminhelp as soon as possible so the issue can be resolved efficiently. 4. Admins are human too. If you're a jerk to them, don't expect to be treated nicely. 5. If an admin PMs you, you are expected to respond. If you're not able to respond at the moment due to an IC matter such as a fight, send a quick â€œNo time right now, can talk laterâ€ in response. Most of the time, the admin is fine with waiting for a better time. 6. ADMINS ARE NOT ALL KNOWING. Odds are pretty good that if you don't adminhelp it we'll never know. So adminhelp it. It's all of three seconds work on our part if it's valid, and if it's not then you've helped catch a griefer.On non-human races: 1. Those catbeasts are valid. Period. End of discussion. Stop reading this and go kill it already. 2. For all OTHER inter-species relations, racism is fine until it crosses over into grief. For example: A chef refusing to hand out food is fine, but arresting or killing somebody just because of racism is crossing the line. If in doubt, ask an admin. 3. They're not human. ASIMOV silicons are thus normally not constrained by their laws when dealing with them. HOWEVER, if an ASIMOV silicon decides to kill or harass a non-human they'd better be able to back it up with one of their laws. If you're running some other core lawset, then their humanity really doesn't matter. 3A. If you use an ASIMOV silicon's laws to indirectly kill or grief a non-human, you're responsible. Common terms: Admin: Short for administrator. Adminhelp: Sending a message to the admins. Use the Adminhelp verb, or hit the F1 key. Warning: Every three warnings net you a ban, starting at 30 minutes and doubling each time. Ban: The administrative act of temporally preventing somebody from playing on the server as a punishment for their actions. Most bans can be appealed on the forums if you seem genuinely sorry and seem to recognize what you did wrong. Permaban: A ban with no end date. Must be appealed on the forums to have removed. Generally reserved for more severe transgressions, or to force a player to explain their actions. Jobban: The administrative action of barring a player from a given job or role. Can be temporary or permanent. Can be appealed just like a normal ban. IC: Short for â€œIn Characterâ€. Any information or action purely related to the in-game events from the standpoints of the involved characters. OOC: Short for â€œOut Of Characterâ€. Anything not IC. Common examples are previous rounds, the OOC chat channel, the LOOC chat channel, the /vg/ thread, ect. Valid: A valid action, one that does not violate the rules. Common usage is in the phrase 'valid kill', meaning somebody who can/could be killed without getting banned. Powergaming: Playing to win. Using skills or knowledge your character might not be expected to have. Examples range from the helpful action of performing CPR despite your character not having medical training, to the bannable action of installing manual valves in atmospherics at round start just in case the AI is rogue. Metagaming: Playing in a manner that uses the knowledge of the game instead of IC knowledge. Examples range from the helpful action of /// to the bannable action of gathering and spacing possible traitor objectives. Metacommunication: Using out of game methods of communication, typically voice chat utilities, to gain an unfair advantage. This is permabannable. Killbaiting: The act of provoking somebody into attacking you, then using that as an excuse to kill them in 'self-defense'. This is bannable. Banbaiting: The act of provoking somebody into attacking you, then adminhelping in hopes of getting them banned. This is bannable. Multikeying: Using multiple accounts in a given round. This is permabannable.On other servers: The /vg/station and /tg/station administration teams sometimes work together. Your history on one server may be referenced by the administrators of the other server. /vg/station promotes inter-server cooperation. Standing policy for /vg/station to share player ban records and notes if asked by an administrator from another server. Misc. Policies and notes: Public server logs are available at http://vg13.undo.it/logs/ and are very helpful for ban requests. Some things like IP are automatically filtered, and logs aren't fully up to date to prevent metagaming. Admins have access to unfiltered and up-to-date logs. Generally speaking, we default to /tg/station policy unless otherwise stated. We can't know who's using a computer or account, so it's assumed that all connections from a given account and/or computer are the same person unless proven otherwise. If your little brother is a griefer, don't let him get you banned. Reading porn over the radio voids all admin protection, and protection from admins.